closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
LV 81 TV Canal 12 Córdoba (Argentina)
Background: Initiated as LU1H Canal 13 on 1960, El Doce in it's current channel 12, is a station in Córdoba. You can see all of it's logos here. LU1H Canal 13 Ciudad de Córdoba (Early 1960's) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: None, which makes this logo look more ominous. Cheesy Factor: The logo's concept along with it's details look very tacky for today, and even for it's time. The indian makes this logo look off the charts in it's terms. Music/Sounds: None, and that increases the scare factor. Availability: Extinct, seen on some prints of this company's existence, but it's unlikely that these can be found. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The tacky design of the logo may get to many people. LV 81 TV Canal 12 Córdoba/El Doce 1st Logo (Mid-1960's) Logo: We see the text as follows: CANAL 12 CÓRDOBA on white, in a black background. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This is a still logo, nothing special about it. Music/Sounds: An game-show like fanfare with hold brass which repeats many times until the logo's over. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on a documentary of the company on 2012. Scare Factor: None. This logo is boring, and it will dramatically increase with the next two logos below (especially the second). 2nd Logo (1960's) Logo: On a white background, we see a large, modern-like spiral with the number 12 on a posh font (all in black) zooming back and forth. Once it zooms in, it gets closer to the viewer, and once it zooms out, we reveal the full logo. It repeats again and again, until we cut to another sequence, which it's the same, which repeats all the same. FX/SFX: The zooming back and forth, the cut to the same sequence. Cheesy Factor: The nature of the logo was completely unnecessary and the logo is poorly done, especially the cut to the same sequence, Also, the sounds are pretty weird, along with the logo itself. It's weird too that it would use this logo on modern times. Music/Sounds: An female announcer saying "'''LV 81 TV CANAL 12, CORDOBA, RREPUBLICA ARGENTINA..." '''The voice of the announcer is an old-recording-like old spanish female voice. Availability: Same as the first logo and the LU1H Canal 13 logos, but it's completely rare. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The zooming in back and forth may be considered in-your-face animation can definitely scare a plenty of viewers , along with the female announcer and the sudden cut. It may seriously vary for those who used to it. 3rd Logo (1960's-1970's) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: For the first part, none. For the second part, a combination of live action and second-dimensional graphics. Cheesy Factor: The cut out to the second part, which seems very rushed, looks completely unnecessary. We can't say much about the first part, but it adds to the cheesiness. For the animation on the second part, not a lot of effort was added into this. Music/Sounds: An held synth, followed by an orchestral ascending sound along with synth music (which makes conjoint with it), and some other unexplicable instruments. Then, it cuts to a 8-note finale, which is poorly done, and at the same time, excellent. Availability: Same as the logos above. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The darkness of the logo along with the very loud music, combined with the cheapness of the logo and the zooming-in may give people awake at night. The quality of the logo does not help matters, though, but it's lower for those who used to it. 4th Logo (1971) Logo: TBA FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: All in traditional animation, remniscent of the Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Seems very choppy though it was very intentional and it's intention raises it's cheesiness, because it has a lot of weird stuff combined in one. The planet on it looks very realistic. Music/Sounds: A synth band playing with xylophones, with a numerous amount of men singing something like "Canal 12 Siempre Primero En Transmitir La Información!". The fanfare then gets ended abruptly. Availability: Again, same as the logos above. Scare Factor: Low to medium due to the spiral from before and all the weird stuff on the video along with it's poor quality, but this is a logo with a great animation and touch, which lowers the scare factor.Category:Argentina